


Love Song of Chatham

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>和風揚太太聊天時產出的腦洞</p><p>太太愛你喲喲噠！</p><p>主要都是小段子</p><p>不定期更新</p><p>lof說有敏感詞不給通過</p><p>委屈</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和風揚太太聊天時產出的腦洞
> 
> 太太愛你喲喲噠！
> 
> 主要都是小段子
> 
> 不定期更新
> 
> lof說有敏感詞不給通過
> 
> 委屈

1.

Sylar是一只活了很久的人魚，久到時間對他來說已經沒有意義了。現在他的樂趣就是每天在海底撿些從上面掉下來的東西；Sylar特別喜歡撿那些看起來閃閃發光的飾品——他有三艘船（沉的）、五個用來放他的收藏品的洞穴本來Sylar都是隨便亂放的，可是自從有了寶物被海流卷走的慘痛經驗後他就學乖了）、還有幾個用來作為居所的珊瑚礁山谷，Sylar什麼都不缺，就缺一個可以陪他講話的生物。Sylar說他不無聊，但實際上，他很孤單。

2.

一天Sylar在水裡遊啊遊的，為他的午餐做準備著。突然，他看到海面上浮著什麼東西，看起來似乎挺肥美的，很好吃。Sylar游近一看——是一個人類。人類穿著墨綠的防寒衣還有白色的救生服，金色的頭髮可憐的貼著濕漉漉的臉龐，眼睛閉得緊緊的。Slyar沒吃過人類，因此他決定試吃一次。

3.

把人類拖回他的山谷後，Sylar發現原來人類一點也不肥美，除了屁股之外其他地方看起來都有些瘦巴巴的，很失望。之所以看起來肥美是因為他穿著厚厚的衣服。被騙了，Sylar悶悶不樂的想。

這時候，人類醒了。

4.

Bernie和往常一樣進行著日常的巡視工作。可是他忘記吃早餐，加上今天的浪太大，他一個閃神小船就被大浪卷翻了，小船翻過去的時候還不客氣地敲了Bernie的頭一下，似乎是在抗議他沒有專心工作。Bernie被那一下敲得暈過去了。

等他醒來得時候，他發現他全身上下只剩一條內褲，旁邊坐了一個長著魚尾的男人。

哇喔。Bernie心想。原來小美人魚是真的。

5.

只是Bernie不知道小美人魚會吃人。

Sylar看著人類比海水還要藍的眼睛，不禁想到了他收藏的那些藍寶石，要是能把這兩顆寶石也納入收藏該有多好？既然如此他要趕快把人類吃掉才可以。

你可以吃嗎？人魚問。

什麼？？？Bernie不知所措地回答。

人類好吃嗎？人魚湊到他身邊，好奇地舔了舔Bernie的臉。你看起來很好吃。

我…….我我我我不能吃。Bernie慌張地說。

我想要吃你。人魚自顧自地說到。可是你太瘦了。

我……我真的不能吃。Bernie焦急地說。我不好吃，真的。你吃我會生病。

我現在不會吃你。人魚認真地看著人類。你太瘦了，等我把你養胖一點，不然我只能啃骨頭。

Bernie就這樣被小美人魚關在海底的珊瑚礁洞穴了。

6.

事實上Bernie在海底的生活過得挺好的。

每天看看美麗的珊瑚，肚子餓了Sylar就會送食物來給他吃，各種陸地上昂貴的海鮮在Sylar眼裡卻都是再普通不過的食物了，而Sylar則有些疑惑為甚麼Bernie怎麼吃都吃不胖。

偶爾，Sylar還會抱著Bernie去參觀他的收藏。至於為甚麼是抱著呢？一來因為Bernie沒有魚尾游不快，二來因為Sylar怕讓他運動會養不胖他。

然後最終Sylar還是沒有吃到人類。

好吧，他吃到了人類的屁股。

7.

失蹤好幾天的Bernie回來時多了一個男友。

據當時在海面參與搜救活動的海巡人員表示：Bernie是突然從海面浮上來的，像維納斯一樣，只不過Bernie沒有貝殼，而是被一只人魚抱在懷裡。

至於大家為甚麼對於海裏有人魚一事都不感到驚訝呢？

大海嘛！什麼事都有可能發生啊！

人類都已經上太空談異星戀了，只是條人魚有啥好大驚小怪的？

你瞧瞧Bernie這不就從海裏帶的個男朋友回來嘛！

呦！這麼一瞧還挺俊的！

8.

大家都說Sylar是個好男友。

每次Bernie出海工作時Sylar都會陪著他，而同事們紛紛表示有Sylar在工作輕鬆了很多。

「Sylar，今天浪太大了，你讓她小一點？」

「Sylar那邊有個人落海了你過去救一下？」

再這樣下去Chatham的Cost Guard Station可能就要關閉了。

9.

Sylar第一次上岸去敲Bernie家門的時候把他嚇了好大一跳。

「你為甚麼沒穿褲子在我家門前裸奔？」Bernie有些生氣地問，「快把褲子給我穿上。」

「我在海裏又不穿褲子的啊，」Sylar有點委屈，「而且你跟我在海裏的時後不也都沒穿衣服嘛？」

Dr. McCoy有些後悔選在今天拜訪Bernie家。

10.

Dr. McCoy是Bernie的好朋友。

他原本是在外太空工作的，不過，據他本人表示，為了「保護自己的眼睛不要瞎掉」，因時他暫時離開外太空一陣子，回到地面當個普通的醫生。

不過最近Dr. McCoy發現他的眼睛還是快瞎掉了。

他就不該邀請Bernie和Sylar來他家過夜。

夜裡，他聽到浴室裡傳來詭異的悶聲。在外太空遇到太多怪事的醫生有些緊張，他拿著球棒來到浴室門口，打開一看——

Damn it!!

他轉頭捂著眼睛說：「你們什麼都別說我什麼都不想知道，浴缸送你們了謝謝不要讓我看到他。」

「對不起嘛，」Bernie紅著臉說到，「Sylar在陸地上有點不知所措所以——」

「——我說了，我不想知道。謝謝。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生小寶寶啦！

11.  
為甚麼會在浴缸裡呢？  
Sylar很有研究精神的表示我們在探討人魚的繁殖系統究竟是體內受精還是體外受精。  
醫生說我沒有問你們問題不要擅自回答。  
12.  
「Bones…….」從浴室出來後，Bernie穿著Sylar的襯衫，羞答答地捏著衣角，「你說……我倆有沒有機會生孩子？」  
正在喝水的醫生嚇得把水都噴了出來——我跟你？沒門。  
「誰說跟你了？」半裸的人魚將愛人攬入懷中，「Bernie是在問你我們，我跟Bernie兩個人。」  
「Damn it! 我怎麼會知道！」  
「你是醫生啊！」人魚一臉理所當然的回答。  
醫生覺得有點頭痛，「你倆的性別一樣…….你他媽告訴我你們這樣怎麼生崽？」這時醫生想起了他那兩位在外太空的同事，一陣惡寒。  
「可……可是我們種族不一樣啊。」Bernie紅著臉回答，「你…….之前的同事不就是同性生子麼？我們也算是……異星戀吧？」  
「……我幫你問他們就是了。」醫生覺得心好累，不想活。  
從此醫生成了Bernie和Sylar的繁衍顧問。  
真是個好頭銜。  
個屁。  
13.  
Bernie和Sylar的孩子出生了。  
孩子有著和人魚爸爸一樣深邃的五官與和人類爸爸一樣湛藍的雙眼，同時孩子也良好繼承了人魚爸爸與生俱來的天賦。  
醫生手忙腳亂的清著家裡的積水，憤怒地朝著正抱著孩子哭得唏哩嘩拉的兩人怒吼：「你們他媽只是生了個孩子可以不要把我家淹了嘛！」  
「對不起，」Sylar抹了抹眼角，「我太感動了。」  
人魚揮了揮手，瞬間屋內的海水全都退了出去，留下好多海產。  
「這些感你當答謝禮還有賠罪禮。」人魚驕傲的宣布，然後轉頭繼續逗弄他們剛出生的寶貝。  
真是謝謝你噢。  
後來醫生開了一個月的海產店。  
14.  
不論是多恩愛的夫妻，總有吵架的一天。  
醫生打開門，看到Sylar抱著孩子焦急地站在門外。  
「孩子怎麼了？」醫生問。  
「孩子沒怎麼了，是我惹Bernie生氣了，他開船出去了。」  
……醫生覺得有點累不知該從何吐槽起。  
「醫生，可以麻煩你幫我們照顧一下孩子嗎？我要出海去追Bernie。」  
「你不是能操控海浪嗎？把他卷回來就好了啊。」還有我沒答應啊不要直接把孩子塞過來！  
「不行，」Sylar嚴肅地搖頭，「我不能使用超能力，這樣對Bernie太不公平了，他會沒有安全感。」  
……感請你們連吵個架都要那麼講究？？？？？  
醫生就抱著孩子站在門口看著Sylar跳海去了。  
15.  
夫妻間在海上的追逐戰持續了三天三夜。  
水兵Erwin成了這場戰爭中最無辜的受害者。  
「你要不幫忙我開船，我就不讓你升職。」Bernie威脅。  
Erwin心裡苦。  
Bernie與Erwin有著良好的分工——一人開船一人休息，目標只有一個——不准被Sylar追到；而Sylar也挺有風度的，知道老婆不能沒吃飯，只要是老婆的吃飯時間他就會在原地打轉等到老婆吃完飯再繼續——偶爾還會送點海產過去。  
簡言之這場追逐戰感覺比較像是情侶間的打鬧。  
所以，Erwin心想，我他媽到底是被叫來幹嘛的？  
16.  
夫夫倆和好後一同去醫生家接小孩。  
「醫生，你是打算舉行車庫拍賣嗎？怎麼把東西都堆在外面？」  
「你你你你你！！！你們兩個！」醫生氣呼呼的把孩子塞進Bernie懷裡，「你家崽昨天突然哭個不停然後我家的水管就被炸了！我他媽到現在還沒把積水清乾淨！！」  
「什麼！？」Sylar驚訝地問，「難道我們的孩子能操控陸地水麼？？」  
他一臉欣喜地抱住Bernie，宣布：「我們的孩子太優秀了！完美地繼承了我們的基因！」  
「他能夠操控地面水！」  
「什麼！？」Bernie驚訝地看著懷裡的孩子，流下了感動的淚水，「噢！我們的孩子真的太棒了！」  
「他肯定是這世界上最優秀的孩子！」Sylar大聲宣布。  
Sylar摟著Bernie，兩人慈愛地望向他們的孩子，笑開了花。  
所以。  
你們他媽到底有沒有聽我說話。  
我家水管炸了啊！  
你兒子炸的！  
喂！  
……  
…  
.  
醫生覺得心累。


End file.
